popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop'n Music 7
is a Japanese music/rhythm video game developed by Konami and Bemani in 2001. Pop'n Music 7 is the first non-spinoff console game to be released in PlayStation 2. Gameplay Secret Omake Play the Challenge mode in multiple times with a different character in each play of game, until you unlock an image or video. The EX difficulty will not let you unlock an image from the Omake section. You can press the yellow button to switch to the movie section. Music List Trivia *Pop'n Music 7 is the first video game that has a miss background that fades through. *The first Pop'n Music video game to tell you the BPM during the song, instead of occurring automatically each time they miss a note. **Also the last pop'n music game to date to list the BPM of a song at the music select screen. *The first Pop'n Music game that keeps track on BADs, GOODs, and GREATs above the line. *First pop'n music game that shows you your combo count right above the Pop-kun you hit, as opposed to the center of the screen. *Jun Wakita starts writing original music for the series. *Tomosuke Funaki makes his pop'n music debut, as does Shoichiro Hirata. *The official web site is the first one since pop'n stage which shows a picture of the character in a song AND their background in that song. *The soundtrack is the first to include songs from console versions made 2 games prior to the current arcade version. In this case, the pop'n music 7 soundtrack contains songs from Pop'n Music 5 CS. This trend continued with the soundtracks for the next 8 games. **It's also the first pop'n music game soundtrack to consist of more than one CD on its soundtrack (the pop'n music 3 vs. pop'n stage 2 CD collection doesn't count as they're separate games). *The character designs from this game would later be used in the console-only puzzle game Pop'n Taisen Puzzle Dama Online. *In the console version of Pop'n Music 7, Project A and Seven are absent in the song list, due by issues. *First CS Pop'n game with BATTLE MODE and TOURNAMENT MODE. *First CS Pop'n game with FREE TRAINING MODE, combining both FREE MODE and TRAINING MODE together. *First CS Pop'n game to allow you to select your character in TRAINING MODE. *First CS Pop'n game to show clear status for songs in RECORDS. *First CS Pop'n game to allow you to play EXPERT courses on 5-Button. However, it's only available in FREE MODE. *Last CS Pop'n game to unlock everything exclusively through playing ARCADE MODE over time. This is because BINGO de 7 is not retained from the arcade version, making this the only PlayStation 2 Pop'n Music game to not retain its arcade counterpart's unlock system. *All the CS originals transferred to later arcade games never received Battle HYPER charts. This is the last CS port of an arcade Pop'n Music game to do this. (The last in general was Pop'n Music Best Hits!.) Gallery Merchandise Pop'n Music 7.jpg|PS2 cover Pop'n Music 7 (Back).jpg|Back References *Pop'n Music 7 Official Website *Pop'n Music 7 CS Website Category:PS2 Series Category:Games Category:Pop'n Music 7